


The Thief and the Captain | Try Outs

by LiciaJewel



Series: ❖ The Thief and the Captain ❖ [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiciaJewel/pseuds/LiciaJewel
Summary: Not just anyone get to be a Redjack.





	The Thief and the Captain | Try Outs

With a flash of light and a crack in the air, the Hunter’s body burned away in a single solar shot. A brief second later and brilliant blue orb appeared where she once stood. 

He stood there, studying the match from his monitors. Jotting down notes as the match continued. This was her thirteenth death and respawn; fourteenth; and it was only the first five minutes of the match.She wasn’t the only one though. The Hunter’s other five teammates was also performing this loop. Some less than others, but the same.

Fifteen.

Her could hear her let out a deep sigh then she would chase after the nearest teammate, joining them in the fight. This didn’t matter though, he wasn’t testing their fighting abilities. No he was looking for something else.

If he wanted highly skilled Crucible fighters, he would just recruit the opposing team. They were the best. Top of the leaderboards, record breakers, with K and D ratios always in the positive. Those are all the reasons he hired them for his, ‘try outs’. They were the best tools he had for testing. 

No the new recruits were never suppose to win. That’s not what he is looking for.


End file.
